


Phone Call

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alternate Universe (Feylen's Library AU) [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feylen's Library AU, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adria Trevelyan didn't expect the thanks she received, after all those pictures she texted him earlier. </p><p>From Feylen's Library AU on Tumblr. Art inside, NSFW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jumeyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumeyle/gifts).



> I have permission to write, from the artist herself. Please support her on https://www.patreon.com/feylen if you like her art :) Not beta’d, I tried to catch all the typoes and weird tenses and all that but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Art by [Feylen](http://feylen.tumblr.com/post/118908373712/perhaps-one-day-i-will-be-tired-of-drawing-cullen) \- I have permission to use the art and write the fic by the artist. 

 

Adria tapped at the screen of her phone, wondering what had happened to Cullen. She had sent him a bunch of messages; most of them pictures teetering on the edge of sexual frustration. 

She pressed her lips together. 

 _Who was she kidding,_  she had sent him  _those pictures_  - just enough to make him curious and blush just the way she liked it. 

She could see it now. 

He’d turn on his phone, see a bunch of texts, open them up and see the pictures - the top of her breasts with the  _barely there_  nipples peeking at him, he’d see the pic where her fingers were dipping under the edge of her skirt. She even sent that one where she had her fingers buried inside of her. He’d see her mouth biting her lip and her little blush, licking  _those_  fingers after the deed was done.

He really liked it when she did that. 

She could picture him adjusting his glasses, his cheeks tinting and mulling over what to say or what to reply with. He’d fidget, his cock hardening at her pics, he’d shift and maybe even unzip… 

She sighed, her sex wetting with just the anticipation of what he’d say or do - she hoped he’d send her some of his own - he wasn’t too hard to convince but he was pretty new at this. She tapped the screen again, nearly frowning. Where was he, it was late and he was home for sure. The library closed an hour ago.

Adria put the phone down on her desk, an tried to distract herself by looking at her nails. 

She hoped he kept the _glasses_ on. 

She groaned. Distractions were failing and Adria squeezed her thighs together, squirming. _Always_ the glasses. She had a bit of a kink for it - he knew, and always left them on just for her whenever they shared little moments like this.

 _Buzz._   _Buzz._

Her phone moved slowly across the desk as it vibrated with a notification, startling her. Who would be calling this late at night…? She slides her finger across the screen and smirks when the screen lights up.

_♥ CullyWully ♥ requests a video chat with you._

Adria raised a brow, thumb hovering over the Accept button for a moment, she wanted to giggle. Seeing his face was better than pictures, she’d get to hear him get all flustered and he might even chide her a bit for being forward while he was at work,  _again_. 

She bit her lip, cleared her throat and put on her best  _I’m innocent_  face, failing to get her smirk under control and accepted the call. 

“Yesss?” She purred, only to be greeted by his empty bed. The sheets were turned down and the pillows oddly rumpled for Cullen. She peeked into the phone, practically pressed her nose on the screen, as though it made a difference in the angle of the room. 

“Cullen?”

 _Maybe… maybe he miscalled?_  She thought. He wasn’t the type though, he password protected his phone so it won’t happen on accident. 

She saw his face appear in the screen and she smiled, he raised a brow at her and pressed his index to his lips to keep her quiet. Adria could see the soft pink tint of his flush across his cheeks. 

 _Had he just come out of the shower?_  She wondered; she could see that his hair was wet, his golden curls slicked back haphazardly and his glasses had a bit of a fog in them. She let out a giggle, intrigued. What was he up to?

Her gaze followed him off screen and he reappeared, towel hanging low on his hips and she could see the distinct outline of his erection. She blinked, surprised. 

He dropped his towel to the ground, his gaze meet hers through the small screen as he laid down and settled against the pillows, smirking, blushing and he fidgeted with his glasses on purpose to draw her attention to them… Just the way she liked. 

Adria grasped her phone, with both hands, eyes wide as Cullen grabbed his cock, heavy with arousal and stroked it slowly, tenderly - his eyes closing as his head rolled back against the pillows. He bit his lower lip, thumb edged the crown and pressed into the tip to smear the precum already there. He had started in the shower, after he saw the pics and thought of doing this, for her.

He moaned. 

Adria swallowed, unable to move from her spot. She was expecting something from her, uh, tease, but not  _this_. She didn’t dare blink. and she quickly pushed her panties aside, fingers seeking the nub that pulsed with eagerness.

On the other end of the line, Cullen sighed whimsically, she watched as his free hand caressed his chest, squeezed one nipple before he slid it down the plane of his stomach and brushed through the curls of his sex. He cupped his balls, he stroked himself steadily and whispered her name. 

 _Holy shit_. 

Adria squeezed her thighs together, she could feel her body warming, her pussy pulsing with edged pleasure from earlier and her fingers coating with slick. 

Cullen moved his knees, giving her a better view, his clever fingers squeezing all the right spots and he arched his back slightly when his cock twitched, oozed at the tip. He rolled his hips, fucking his hand slightly, his eyes barely open to see how Adria was reacting. He squinted, trying to get his glasses back up his nose a bit since they were slipping down. 

She was still watching, her lips red from her biting them, she was squirming and gasping a bit and he knew she was touching herself; her cheeks were flushed and her eyes closed for the briefest of moments.

He heard her, low, clear - soft.  _Oh, yes, Cullen_. 

It drove him on, his pace increasing and he voiced his pleasure a little louder. His toes curled into the sheets as he stroked harder, longer - slow, fast, watching his lover while she watched him. 

He grabbed the base of his shaft with one hand, fucked with the other and he moaned her name between his lips, “Adria.” 

She squealed, squeaked maybe, he wasn’t sure. 

His belly tightened, he curled his hips upwards as he neared his release - mouth ajar, eyes tightly closed while his index and thumb worked the head of his shaft and he pressed against the vein that traveled the length of his cock. It twitched, he tensed and gasped. 

Hot cum squirted from the tip, dripped down onto his hands and flicked up to his belly button. He moaned again, bucking into his hands before stilling and instantly relaxing against the mattress. 

He was breathless, flushed and looked over to his phone. Adria was cumming loudly and he smirked, watching her. The way her lip moved and twitched, the way she was breathing and her shoulders moved while she rubbed herself made him want to cum again. 

He wiped his hand against the bed, crawled across his bed and before she recovered, he reached towards his phone to grab it, shutting it off to end the call.

Adria frowned, confused, breathless. Her phone pinged with a text notification. She swiped at the screen with her other hand, her fingers were still dry and clean on that one. 

_♥ CullyWully ♥ : Hope you enjoyed my thanks, for the pics. Good night._

Adria laughed, bringing her wet index to her lips, licked her finger and took a few picture, picked the best one that showed just how wet she was before quickly typing her response and hit send.

_LittlePrincess: I’ll have to thank you proper, later. ;)_


End file.
